Tout n'est pas perdu, bien au contraire
by emylia
Summary: Quand cinq ans plus tôt on fait le mauvais choix, c'est le drame aux retrouvailles... Pourtant... OS Lily Luna/Scorpius. Enjoy ! :D


Salut tout le monde :D

A 01H15 je poste ce petit OS que j'ai écrit prise d'une soudaine impulsion :D

Amusez-vous à la lire, j'espère ;)

Bisou Emy !

PS: Ces personnages font partit du monde de JK Rowling, je ne fais que m'en servir :3

* * *

« Je t'aime… »

Ces trois mots résonnent dans ma tête comme un refrain, un leitmotiv incessant qui jamais ne s'arrêtera. Je secoue la tête, proche d'une migraine par la faute de ces paroles. Oui, il m'aime, oui je l'aime, mais après quoi ? Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais me jeter dans ses bras en pleurant et lui avouant mon amour désespéré depuis plusieurs mois, depuis plusieurs années ? Non, je ne pouvais pas, je ne peux plus… Il m'a rendu folle. Il avait joué avec moi pendant tout un temps et rien ne me disait qu'il ne se jouait pas de moi encore lorsqu'il m'avait dit ces mots.

Alors pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ses yeux de glace me disaient la vérité ? Pourquoi avais-je cette horrible sensation que je lui avais fait mal en lui crachant ces quelques mots au visage ? Pourquoi ai-je maintenant le sentiment que je ne le verrais plus de si tôt ? Hein, Pourquoi ?

Peut-être parce que son visage si beau et plein de vie d'habitude avait peu à peu pâlit avant de se durcir lorsque je lui avais dis ces cinq petits mots qui avaient tout fait tomber, peut-être parce que j'avais prononcé LA phrase à ne pas dire…

« Et moi, je te hais »

Oh oui ! Je me souviens encore de son visage qui peu à peu se décomposait, effritant petit à petit mon cœur qui ne battait que pour lui, l'homme que j'aimais, que j'aime le plus au monde ! Pourtant, n'avais-je pas réagit de la meilleure façon ? Pour me protéger de cet homme qui m'avait fait souffrir une grande partie de ma scolarité, que j'avais détesté durant plus de cinq années avant de tomber éperdument amoureuse de lui ?

Je croyais que oui… Pourtant, cinq ans après, je souffre encore… Peut-être aurais-je dû lui répondre que moi aussi je l'aimais, que je voulais vivre plus que quelques baisers de provocation avec lui… Pourtant mon égo surdimensionné m'avait averti que si je me laissais aller je me perdrais. J'en avais peur… J'en ai toujours peur ! Me perdre me rendrai folle… Lui donner mon cœur me ferait mal ! Lui avouer mes sentiments me ferait me sentir faible face à lui ! Pourtant… Pourtant… J'en ai terriblement envie…

Alors écoute, oui, écoute pour une fois, ECOUTE-MOI ! Regarde-moi ! Entend-moi ! Je t'aime ! Oui ! Je t'aime ! Et je te veux ! Toi, ton caractère et tes sales sourires goguenards ! Ton physique si parfait et tes lèvres si douce, tes mains sur mes hanches et les miennes dans tes cheveux… JE VEUX TOUT CA !

Alors s'il te plait, regarde-moi et dis-moi encore une fois que tu m'aimes, même après cinq ans, dis-moi que tu ne peux toujours pas te passer de moi, que tu cris mon nom tous les soirs en espérant que je réponde à ton appel, que tu rêverais de mes lèvres sur les tiennes, de mes doigts caressant avec douceur ta peau si belle et si parfaite, de mes yeux si bleus et sévères comme tu le disais si souvent pour te moquer de moi, qui deviendraient si doux en te regardant, oui, dis-le moi…

Toutefois, tu parles avec mon frère, tu souris et t'amuses avec ces petits garnements appartenant à mes nombreux cousins et cousines, tu salues ma si belle et si grande cousine avec un large sourire et un regard attendrit sur cette jeune fille qui a été si longtemps ton amie avant d'être ta meilleure amie, tu salues mes parents, mes oncles et tantes, et moi tu ne me vois pas, tu ne me regardes pas, tu m'ignores, ou alors tu ne m'as pas vu ? Hein ? Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas vu ! Rassure-moi ! Ne me dis pas que tu me détestes, que tu ne me vois plus, que je ne suis plus qu'un simple fantôme pour toi ! Ne me mens pas et regarde-moi, s'il te plait…

Tu ne te tournes pourtant pas, tu continus de parler avec Albus, de quoi ? Certainement de Quidditch, je te sais fan de ce sport, totalement amoureux, même… Et maman vient me voir, un sourire triste aux lèvres, ce genre de sourire qui vous fait peur, et ce regard si expressif qui vous raconte si peu et tant de choses à la fois… Ho maman ! Que veux-tu me dire ? Dépêche-toi avant que je n'imagine que trop de choses… S'il te plait ! Et elle arrive et embrasse ma joue, complimentant ma si jolie tenue, ma si jolie peau couleur pêche et ma mine si belle et éclatante puis enfin, elle me regarde, elle va me le dire, je le sens, ce qui la tracasse,.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester cachée ma chérie, tout le monde te cherche, tu as manqué à tout le monde… »

Elle me regarde puis laisse ses yeux se poser sur LUI. Alors je comprends. Elle sait, elle a parfaitement interprété mon comportement. C'est bien la seule d'ailleurs qui m'ai comprise… Comment fait-elle ? Elle a toujours su lire en moi, comme toi tu sais ? Elle est au courant de la raison qui fait que je reste là, cachée derrière ce pilier de chapiteau en espérant que tu m'aimes encore, que tu me regardes avec ces yeux emplis de désir… Elle me sourit et me pousse un peu vers le centre du chapiteau.

Et toute l'attention est portée sur moi. Des regards se posent sur moi, des conversations s'arrêtent pour regarder la personne qui a atterrit au milieu du bâtiment de toile. Je promène un léger regard autour de moi sans me rendre compte que toi aussi tu me regardes, stupéfait comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu. Puis Victoire s'approche. Victoire… Tu étais fou d'elle à une époque tu sais ? Tu la disais magnifique, mais le mot était faible et l'est toujours ! Elle est merveilleuse et chacun de ses mouvements sont gracieux, comme ceux d'un cygne, comme des battements d'ailes…

« Lily que tu es belle ! »

Je souris. Je ne suis pas aussi belle qu'elle le croit pourtant. Elle me reproche mon absence, mon absence de lettres, de nouvelles et de présence. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas supporter tous ces regards remplis de pitié, de chagrin dont je n'avais aucunement besoin. Oui, à cette époque je dépérissais à vue d'œil, je me sentais mal et n'avais plus goût à rien et ça a duré un an. Un an exactement ! Puis je me suis reprise et je suis partie. Je me suis ressaisie et je suis partie vivre en Espagne.

J'y ai bronzé, ça oui ! Mais j'ai étudié aussi, je suis devenue médicomage, mais je n'ai pas étudié que ça, je me suis étudiée, moi, ma tête et tout ce qui s'y passait. Je pensais souvent à toi, rien qu'à toi et pour essayer de ne plus y penser je me noyais sous une tonne de travail en espérant ainsi que tu sortes de ma tête un instant, quelques minutes, quelques secondes… Mais rien n'y fit, alors je l'ai accepté et j'ai décidé de revenir, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis ici ce soir, pour fêter l'été, certes, mais aussi pour mon retour, pour montrer à tous le monde qu'après cinq ans j'étais toujours présente…

Puis je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas répondu à Victoire qui me regarde mi-amusée mi-attendrie. Je grogne et lui sourit en retour. Je lui répond que c'est un plaisir pour moi de la revoir après tant de temps et lui explique qu'avec mes études et mes gardes à l'hôpital je n'avais pas réellement le temps d'aller faire un tour en Angleterre. Mensonges ! Je n'avais juste pas envie, pas le courage de te voir toi qui fais battre mon cœur depuis près de six ans maintenant. Je souris une dernière fois à Victoire, légèrement mal à l'aise avant d'aller voir le reste de la famille.

Grand-mère Molly avait l'air heureuse de me voir après tant de temps, ainsi qu'Arthur. James et sa fiancée étaient ravis de m'apprendre qu'ils allaient se marier dans quelques mois et je les félicitais. Puis je vis peu à peu toute la famille. Je m'arrête face à un Hugo au regard dur et aux sourcils froncés. Petite j'aurais eu peur et j'aurais pleuré, mais à vingt-trois ans, je soutiens son regard sans broncher. Quelques minutes passent ainsi, puis il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras avec douceur et plaisir. De toute ma grande famille et après toi, c'est lui qui m'a le plus manqué, lui que j'aime tant !

Nous discutons un long moment, parlant de tout et de rien comme deux vieux amis, c'est un véritable plaisir, pourtant un bruit de chute et de verre brisé nous stoppe dans notre conversation et on se retourne ensemble vers la source du bruit. Mon cœur manque un battement. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur toi ?

La fille de Lucy est en larmes, pourtant elle n'a rien, ou presque grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tes doigts en sang et cette petite en larme me font agir. Je m'excuse auprès de mon cousin favori et attrape ma toute petite cousine et toute petite puce adorée dans mes bras pour la calmer et t'ordonnes de me suivre. Tu refuses et je me tourne vers toi de manière autoritaire.

« Ecoute-moi bien, tu saignes, je suis médicomage, donc tu te tais et tu me suis. »

Soufflé, c'est certainement le meilleur mot pour te définir en ce moment. Pourtant tu souris légèrement de mon caractère et me suis sous le regard de la petite Mélanie. J'entre dans le terrier et essaye d'allumer la lumière à tâtons le cœur. Je ne trouve rien et soupire. Tu claques des doigts et la lumière s'allume. Tu dois plus avoir l'habitude que moi de faire ça, non ? Je serre la petite dans mes bras et me dirige vers les escaliers en espérant ne pas me tromper. Le terrier n'a jamais été mon terrain de jeu favori et je n'ai jamais vraiment su m'y retrouver. J'ouvre une porte puis une autre sans pour autant tomber sur la bonne. Je t'entends rire et mon cœur fait un tour. Je n'avais pas remarqué les bombom incessants de mon cœur jusqu'à présent, j'espère que tu ne les entends pas toi.

Mélanie sanglote et je resserre ma prise tout en la câlinant pour essayer de la calmer, mais rien ne fonctionne. J'ouvre une autre porte et tombe sur une nouvelle chambre. Un « Joder !* » qui te fait rire, pourtant il n'y a rien de drôle dans tout cela.

« Essaye la porte de droite. »

Je soupire mais t'écoutes, tu vois, pour une fois j'écoute ce que tu me dis, pour une fois je te fais confiance et ouvre la porte. Une grande salle de bain s'offre à nous. Je soupire, enfin. Je pose la petite au sol et allume le robinet d'eau.

« Donne-moi ta main. »

Tu me regardes méfiant puis me confie ta main. Le toucher de ta peau me fait frémir. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas senti, tu serais capable de te moquer de moi ! Je la tourne dans toues les sens et fait un rapide diagnostique. Il y a six grosses entailles dessus et de nombreuses petites… Comment as-tu fait ton compte ? Je soupire et me saisit de ma baguette pour retirer les éventuels morceaux de verre. Tu ne dis rien, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas agréable, je le sens aussi sur ton corps qui peu à peu se crispe.

Je te promets que j'ai fini avec ce sors, le dernier morceau de verre sort enfin de ta main. Je soupire et attrape une fiole violette dans la pharmacie. Tu la fixes sans savoir ce que c'est, très certainement que tu l'as déjà vu sans jamais savoir comment t'en servir. Je verse le contenu du cristal dans l'évier rempli d'eau et te demande de laisser ta main à l'intérieur tant que ça brûlera.

Je te sens sceptique, mais quand tu auras plongé ta main dans l'eau, tu ne le seras plus. Pourtant tu as peur. Je soupire et plonge ta main de force dans le bac avant d'approcher la petite Mélanie qui a arrêté de pleurer. Elle est toute calme à présent, mais son visage rougit par les larmes ne laisse aucun doute de ce qu'elle a fait. Je lui tends la main et lui demande gentiment si elle a mal quelque part. Elle me montre son genou.

Je lui souris et raconte une histoire idiote tout en levant sa robe jusqu'à la taille pour pouvoir la soigner. Son genou est bien amoché, je comprends qu'elle ait mal. J'attrape quatre ou cinq fioles et onguents et les appliques puis les lui fait boire. Cinq minutes après son genou est déjà comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je souris et lui assure que tout va bien qu'elle n'aura plus mal et qu'elle peut rejoindre les autres en bas si elle le souhaite.

Elle m'offre un grand sourire et sort de la salle de bain. Je soupire et me tourne vers toi. Tu fixes la porte par laquelle elle est sortie. Lui en veux-tu d'être partie ? De nous laisser en tête à tête ? Moi non, j'ai des choses à te dire, tu dois le savoir...

Tu détournes ton regard de la porte pour le poser sur moi et mon corps frémi. Ton regard n'a pas changé, tu le sais ça ? Hein ? Je t'aime si tu savais… Mais tu n'en sais rien. Je m'approche de toi et attrape ta main sans dire un mot, sans attraper ton regard. Je passe ma main sur chacune des grosses entailles, désolée que ça t'arrives à toi…

« Tu as encore mal ? »

Tu ne réponds pas. Je lève ma tête et vois ton regard triste posé sur moi avant de redevenir normal. Que me caches-tu ? Tu soupires et me répond que non. Rassurée je cherche un onguent de lotus dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Aucune trace. Je souffle et attrape un vieil onguent de violette que j'applique avec délicatesse sur tes plaies en te racontant quelques histoires d'enfant comme j'avais fait avec Mélanie. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle à te raconter ça ainsi, pourtant ce n'est pas ma faute, ta présence me rend nerveuse et il me faut évacuer tout ça et c'est la seule manière.

Je fini de t'appliquer la crème et observe tes blessures se fermer alors que je tiens toujours ta main. Tu me fixes un long moment et t'appuis contre le rebord de l'évier avant de poser la question fatale…

« Je croyais que tu me détestais… »

Je me tends immédiatement, tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sens, à quel point ta phrase n'a pour moi aucun sens, pourtant tu l'as posée, alors je vais te répondre.

« Je ne te déteste pas… »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure et tandis que tu ris d'un rire froid, je me tends encore plus. Tu retires ta main et croise tes bras contre ton torse que je sais si fort et tellement accueillant…

« Ah, pardon, tu ne me détestes pas, tu me hais, c'est vrai ! »

Je sursaute à son ton froid et baisse les yeux. Je sens des larmes au coin de mes yeux et je déteste ça. Je n'ai jamais pleuré pour une histoire de cœur, pour un garçon, pourtant avec toi tout est différent, tu me rends folle et tu mets toutes mes défenses à plat, comme si j'étais une petite fille pleurnicharde. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je déglutis et articule difficilement :

« Je ne te hais pas non plus… »

Tu es un peu décontenancé, c'est normal, même moi je ne sais pas ce que je dis, mais je sais que je dis vrai… Je relève légèrement mon regard vers toi et tente un léger sourire, mais rien d'autre un pli triste se forme sur mes lèvres tandis qu'un rictus dégouté se forme sur les tiennes. Tu te retiens de dire quelque chose de méchant, je le sais, mais pourtant tu le diras quand même. Alors j'attends. Maintenant je ne peux plus fuir, après cinq ans il est temps que l'on s'explique.

« Ah non ? Vraiment ? Franchement ? Dans ce cas quoi ? »

Arrête de faire ça, tu parles froidement sans t'énerver. C'est pire que tout. La culpabilité et la douleur remontent à grande vitesse et toi tu n'en sais rien, je le sais. Je dois te répondre. Je bredouille, incapable de dire une seule parole cohérente et tu perds patience. Sans le faire exprès je laisse glisser le fait que je t'aime tout en baragouinant d'autres choses, pourtant ce petit mot tu l'as retenu. « Aime… »

Tu ne réagis pas comme je l'attendais, j'aurais cru que tu aurais souris, pourtant non, tu me regardes et ton expression se fait plus dure.

« TU RIGOLES ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ? Tu m'aimes ? ET EN ME LE DISANT TU T'ATTENDS A QUOI ? »

Je ne l'ai pas dit pour te faire plaisir tu sais ? Mes yeux et ma bouche ont parlé à ma place… Je baisse les yeux. Je te l'avais dit, il n'y a que toi qui me fasses me sentir petite, comme une enfant. Il n'y a que toi aussi que j'aime comme une folle alors je t'en prie arrête.

Pourtant tu continues, tu en rajoutes encore et encore, racontant ta peine et ta colère, t'énervant contre moi. Je baisse la tête, honteuse, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je les sens tout comme je sens ton regard dégouté sur moi.

« Arrête de pleurer ainsi, tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer sur quelque chose que tu m'as fait. Réfléchis-y la prochaine fois. »

Mes larmes continuent de couler, pourtant je les essuies avec force. Tu ne me regardes même plus, au contraire tu me tournes le dos et t'en vas. Mais il ne faut pas ! Si tu pars maintenant, je ne pourrais pas te dire à quel point je t'aime et que tu me fais me sentir petite, toute petite… Alors j'inspire un grand coup et hurle :

« PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE C'EST SIMPLE ? »

Tu te tournes vers moi, tout en toi m'ordonne de continuer.

« TU CROIS QUE C'EST FACILE ? Tu crois que c'est simple d'admettre que tu hantes ma vie depuis si longtemps que j'ai mit du temps à m'en rendre compte ? Que c'était aisé de savoir que tu étais le seul à qui je pensais sans arrêt ? Le seul qui me faisait baver alors que de nombreux autres garçons plus gentils que toi auraient pu m'avoir ? Et par-dessus tout… »

Je marque une pause. Tu sais très bien que ce que je vais dire est dur puisque ton regard se fait plus insistant mais moins brutal. Je prend une goulée d'air bien méritée avant de dire entre deux roulements de larmes :

« Tu crois que c'est simple de s'avouer que tu me rends tellement folle que devant toi je me sens comme une enfant, que tu me fais perdre mes moyens ? Que devant toi je ne peux plus aborder cette impression froide et imperturbable qui m'est collée à la peau… »

Je rigole, prise à la folie avant d'ajouter…

« Face à toi, je suis plus faible qu'une souris face à un chat… Tu me rends différente et faible Scorpius Malfoy… »

Je m'écroule peu à peu au sol les joues et les yeux trempés de larmes et m'écroule. Va-t-en maintenant, file, loin de moi, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit si cela t'enchante, mais ne m'en parle plus, je t'en supplie, je me sens tellement minable de t'avoir avoué ça… Mais non, tu restes et après ce qui me parait une éternité tu ouvres enfin la bouche.

« En m'avouant tout cela Lily, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Mon cœur se serre. Je m'attendais à quoi en même temps ? Tu n'allais pas me faire un large sourire et m'ouvrir tes bras parce que je t'apprenais que je t'aimais. Tu ne quittes pourtant pas la salle de bain.

« Certainement pas à ce que je t'ouvre si facilement les bras j'espère, parce que ça ne sera pas le cas… »

Mon cœur se desserre légèrement le temps que je comprenne tes paroles. Tu sors de la salle de bain tranquillement tandis que mon cœur fait des bonds de joie. Tu ne me détestes pas, bien au contraire, mais il va falloir que je te séduise de nouveau, je l'ai bien comprit…

Je me relève d'un coup et arrange mon état d'un coup de baguette. Me voilà de nouveau belle et pimpante, comme si je venais de sortir de mon appartement pour me rendre à cette fête. Je me souris à moi-même est cours jusqu'à la fête en bas, tous sourires.

Lorsque je passe sous la porte du chapiteau, tu es déjà en train de discuter avec Albus, pourtant un petit sourire trône sur tes lèvres. Je vois Mélanie jouer avec les autres enfants, tout va bien pour elle alors j'attrape un verre et me dirige vers vous deux. Tu me remercies comme si de rien n'était pour ta main alors que j'embrasse Albus. Tu reportes ton attention sur lui et je me joins à la conversation tout en essayant que tu me remarques, après tout, je dois tout faire pour que tu me remarques de nouveau car tu me l'as fait comprendre, pour moi, la partie n'est pas finie.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé :D

C'était mon premier OS, alors soyez mignons, laissez-moi une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez !

Merci :D


End file.
